His Last Will & Testament
by Holz9364
Summary: When Harry Potter suddenly dies in an accident at work his family and friends are left broken, but secrets he kept hidden for over 20 years are discovered at the reading of his will...Pretty much canon, but with H/HR. Warning: Character death. ONESHOT.


**His Last Will & Testament**

_**A/N: Just a very short oneshot that I couldn't get out of my head, so I wrote it! I thought it was alright so I popped it up here in the hope somebody might enjoy it! I'm writing such diverse stuff atm, got an ongoing Harry/Hermione and another which is Sirius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa. Then I've got ones not yet up on which are Drarry, another one is Harry/Neville!**_

_**Anyway, don't own anything, its all JK! Enjoy :D**_

* * *

Hermione still hadn't wrapped her head around the fact that her best friend was gone. That she would never see his face again, or hear him laugh. She would never spend another Christmas with him, she would never spend birthdays with him…she would never see him again apart from in photographs.

As she sat in an armchair in Grimmauld Place dressed from head to toe in black she felt frozen. The funeral had been beautiful in its way, but it had also been the worst day of Hermione's life. She had always thought Harry would die in the field, and he had. Killed by an escaped Death Eater on the job…at least he had gone down fighting. The funeral had been dominated by the war, people talking about how good Harry was, how great a man, how fantastic a Father, how perfect a Husband.

Hermione had cried from beginning to end, barely aware of Ron's hand in hers. She wanted to keep it together for the children, but she couldn't. The worst part of the whole thing had been watching him be put in the ground, seeing his cold, pale form for the last time before the coffin was closed and taken out into the graveyard. Ron had walked forward and had thrown a handful of dirt on the coffin after Ginny, then Hermione had followed and she had broken down.

The wake had been just as bad, everyone milling around looking miserable and trying not to cry. Hermione had hidden herself in the corner and had only emerged now that it was over for the reading of the will which she was required to be present for.

The children were all upstairs and a select group of people were gathered in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place waiting for the goblin with the long scroll of parchment to begin. Ron tightened his grip on Hermione's shoulder in a way she supposed was meant to be supportive, but it just hurt as far as she was concerned.

The goblin cleared his throat and looked up, 'Are we all ready?' he asked.

There was a collective nod, but nobody spoke. Disregarding this behaviour the goblin cleared his throat again and began to read from the scroll in his hands, 'I, Harry James Potter, being of sound body and mind leave the following amounts and items to the people listed below in the event that I should die suddenly. In the event that both I and my wife, Ginevra Molly Potter (nee Weasley) should die suddenly, we leave our children, James, Albus and Lily, in the care of their Godparents Ronald and Hermione Weasley.'

Ginny was pacing the room, the only one not sitting down, she too was dressed entirely in black.

The goblin continued, 'I leave all of my current accounts to my wife Ginevra Molly Potter. All but the 3 trust accounts for my children which they shall gain access to when they come of age. I also leave my house, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, to my wife and anything in it unless it is specified otherwise in my will.'

Ginny gave a small nod as if this was what she expected and swallowed a lump in her throat.

Either not noticing or caring about her discomfort, the goblin continued, 'I leave my map, known as the Marauders Map, to my eldest son James Potter, in the hope he will get as much from it as I did.'

Ron smiled slightly at this, James was in 4th year at Hogwarts and was a Gryffindor like his parents and Grandparents.

'I leave my invisibly cloak, to my son Albus Potter, in the hope that he shall use it wisely.'

Hermione almost choked on her pain at this, because it was almost like the cloak had gone full circle. Dumbledore had given it to Harry with those same words many years ago now, and now Harry was giving it to Albus. He however was in third year, not first year and he was a Slytherin rather than a Gryffindor as Harry had been.

'I leave my firebolt, a prized possession, to my youngest child and only daughter, Lily Potter. I hope that she will be reminded of me whenever she rides it.'

Ginny was sitting down now crying in her Mother's arms on one of the sofa's. Lily was only in 1st year at Hogwarts and was in Gryffindor, she loved Quidditch and couldn't wait to try out for the team in her 2nd year.

The goblin continued, 'To my close friend and confidant, Ronald Weasley, I leave the watch given to me on my 17th birthday by his parents whose kindness towards me helped me through a difficult time in my life. Just as he himself helped me through one of the hardest times of my life.'

Ron nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat, this also tore Molly and Arthur up a little, but still the goblin continued, 'Finally, I leave to my best friend throughout my entire life, Hermione Granger, the tent in which we camped during the dark days of the war in the hope that she understands, as she always has.'

If Hermione had felt frozen before that was nothing compared to how she felt after this bombshell. She could feel all eyes on her at this strange thing to be left in a will. The goblin was finished now and rolling up the will, if he noticed the tension in the air he didn't comment on it as he left the room silently.

For a moment after the goblin left the room was silent.

'What was that about?' Ginny asked coldly as she turned an icy gaze on Hermione.

Hermione couldn't speak, she couldn't even open her mouth. She closed her eyes and got to her feet, 'Nothing,' she said simply as she pulled herself together.

'It didn't sound like nothing,' Ginny said in a threatening tone.

'If Harry didn't tell you when he was alive then I don't think it's my place to tell you now that he's gone,' Hermione said with a dark look at Ginny as she made her way to the door, 'I'm leaving.'

'I'll see you at home soon,' Ron said weakly as Hermione hurried down the corridor and practically threw herself into the fireplace. When she emerged into the house she and Ron shared in Hogsmeade she finally felt like she could breathe again. As she sank into a chair in the sitting room she let the tears flow freely once more.

She understood what he had said in his will, there wasn't any way for her not to understand it. The tent was important to them both because while Ron was gone it had been their home…and it had been the place where Hermione had realised that she was a little bit in love with her best friend. The fact that Harry had called her 'Hermione Granger' instead of 'Weasley' said it all really because Harry had never wanted her to marry Ron, he had always thought she could do so much better.

Hermione didn't know how long she sat there for reliving memories from the war, and from before then, from her Hogwarts days, but it must have been a while because the floo whirred and Ron came through with their two children. Rose was midway through her 3rd year, and Hugo was halfway through his 1st year. Normally the kids bickered but today they were silent and went straight upstairs to their bedrooms when they got in.

Ron walked over to Hermione and her heart fell because she knew what he was going to say, what he was going to ask, what he wanted to talk about.

'He left you the tent.'

It was a statement, not a question, and Hermione responded to it with a nod.

'So I was right then,' Ron said gruffly, 'something did happen between you two when I was gone.'

'Yes,' Hermione said quietly, 'something did.'

'Did you sleep with him?'

It was just a question, it wasn't asked with malice or anger, just sadness and disappointment but it made Hermione feel like she hurt inside, like a sharp pain was ripping her apart.

She nodded again, 'Yes.'

'More than once?' Ron asked, no anger at all slipping into his voice.

'Yes,' Hermione replied again, she wasn't even looking at her Husband, instead she was staring at the opposite wall.

'Why?' Ron asked, the hurt making his voice break slightly.

'Because I fell in love with him,' Hermione replied in an honest small voice as she caught Ron's eye, 'I completely fell in love with him…or perhaps I'd loved him for a long time and I only noticed it then when…' she trailed off.

'When I was gone,' Ron finished for her.

Hermione only nodded.

'What happened?' Ron asked quietly after a long silence, 'I think I have a right to know.'

'I'm sure you do believe that you have a right to know,' Hermione said as she got to her feet, 'but that does not mean I have to tell you.'

Ron frowned slightly and Hermione sighed, aware tears were still escaping from her eyes, 'I'm going to bed. Goodnight Ronald.'

* * *

When Hermione awoke the next morning Ron was already awake and he was lying in bed watching her with interest and sadness.

'You still love him,' he said after a few moments.

Despite the fact it was early and she had just woken up Hermione understood what Ron was asking without words. He was asking if she had married him as her second choice, if her heart belonged to Harry.

Hermione sat up and pulled the covers over her, 'Yeah,' she said softly, 'a part of me always has.'

'Then why marry me?' Ron asked bitterly.

'Because it's possible to love more than one person,' Hermione replied as she looked down at the white covers, 'and I love you Ron, but a part of my heart has always belonged to Harry.'

'So why not just be with him after the war?' Ron asked, his anger bubbling through a little now.

Hermione sighed and looked down once more, studying a small stain on the floor, 'He was in love with Ginny, he wanted to go back to her,' she frowned, 'that's what he told me. I assumed it was one-sided.'

'Until he left you the tent in his will,' Ron realised.

Hermione nodded, 'That was the first I knew of any feelings being returned since those days in the tent.'

'I'm sorry,' Ron said simply as he wrapped his arms around Hermione and let her cry.

'How do we go on Ron?' Hermione asked as she sobbed, 'what are we without Harry? He was the glue that held the golden trio together.'

'We'll always be the golden trio,' Ron whispered as he shut his eyes tightly, 'Harry will always be with us in our memories, if not in any other way.'

Hermione tried to nod, but it hurt. Everything hurt all of the time no matter what she did or said. The pain never lessened and never got worse, it was just there, every second of every day.

* * *

The day Hermione received the tent Harry had left her in his will was a Tuesday. She picked it up from the Ministry and saw Ginny for the first time when she was there.

'It explains a lot,' she said in a sad undertone.

Hermione frowned, 'What do you mean?'

'Things never quite felt the same after the war,' Ginny replied, 'they were good, but never the way they had been before. I think a part of him always loved you Hermione.'

'I'm sorry Ginny,' Hermione said honestly as her eyes welled up with tears, 'I couldn't help the way I felt, and it was never acted upon or even spoken of.'

'I believe that,' Ginny said quickly, 'you were both too noble to allow anything to be acted on.'

Hermione gave a small nod, but frowned too. She doubted things would ever be the same between she and Ginny given what had happened.

'See you around,' Ginny said as she left the Ministry.

Hermione made her way home with the tent to her empty house. Rose and Hugo were now both at school again and Ron was at work. She knew it was a stupid idea but she went to the back garden and erected the tent with magic.

She took a deep breath before walking inside and the moment she did she nearly turned and ran back out again. The smell of Harry was overwhelming and it brought fresh tears to her eyes.

Hermione looked around the tent, it didn't look much different than it had the last time she had seen it but that had been years and years ago now. Her eyes flickered from the living room where they had first danced together to the bunk beds where they had sought comfort in each other during those dark days.

As the pain overwhelmed her she sat down at the wooden table and only then noticed the items on the desk. She frowned as she looked at a wand, and a stone flanking an envelope with her name written on it in messy writing that was instantly recognisable as Harry's.

With shaking hands Hermione picked the envelope up and opened it, sliding the piece of parchment inside out and taking a deep breath before reading it.

'_Dear Hermione,_

_If you are reading this then sadly I am no longer here. I could never say these words to your face because I know it would jeopardise so much. My marriage, your marriage, our children. However I'm aware my job is dangerous, I willingly put myself in harm's way to protect people…and I cannot die without you knowing the truth. _

_Perhaps I am being selfish, but I was never the selfless one Hermione, that was you. The days we spent together during the war were amongst some of the happiest days of my life, and regardless of what you may believe it was far more than a fling. I realised in third year that I had feelings for you, but I never had the courage to act on them out of the fear we would lose our friendship, and that has always been so valuable to me. During the time we spent alone together in the war I realised I was in love with you, and Hermione, I still am. A part of me will always belong to you, so if I'm gone, I'll always be with you really, in your heart.'_

Hermione was sobbing as she read Harry's letter, her tears staining the page and leaving large blotches, it felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest.

'_I'm sorry we never got a happy ending, but I know we always had those days and weeks together and I remind myself of that when I miss it. I'm grateful nothing ever happened because I think it really may have ruined our friendship and nothing is more precious to me than that, apart from my children of course. If you're reading this you've heard my will and received the tent. I left it to you because it has sentimental reasons for us that Ginny and Ron could never understand, but also because I want two things._

_The first is for you to have the elder wand. In Dumbledore's tomb it isn't safe and you are the only person I trust with it because you aren't selfish and I know you would never use it for your own gain. The second thing proves how truly selfish I really am, but I leave you the resurrection stone so that I can say one last goodbye to you. If you chose not to I understand, but please know Hermione, I love you, and the part of me that loves you will never die, even when my body is gone._

_Yours,_

_Harry.'_

As Hermione placed the letter down on the table, so tear stained now it was barely readable, her hands were shaking more than ever. She picked up the little stone and debated turning it over to see Harry again. She knew it might drive her insane, it was a hallow therefore it was incredibly dangerous. At the same time she wanted that last goodbye with Harry so badly.

Taking a deep, incredibly shaky, breath Hermione turned the stone 3 times in her hand and shut her eyes tightly as she did so.

'You can open your eyes now,' Harry's familiar voice said.

Hermione's eyes shot open and she couldn't believe it when she saw him standing there, a shadow of his former self but still there. He was smiling down at Hermione a little sadly.

'Harry,' she whispered as she reached out a hand to touch him, she was stupid to do so of course because her hand merely went through his arm.

'I'm glad you decided to use the stone,' Harry said with a soft smile, 'a letter is never enough.'

'No,' Hermione whispered, 'why did you not tell me before you…' she choked and couldn't say the last word.

'I couldn't tell you while we were both alive Hermione,' Harry said softly, 'you know why.'

Hermione nodded, trying to wrap her head around everything that had happened, and everything that was happening now, 'I never knew you returned my feelings.'

'I know,' Harry said guiltily, 'and I had to let you know that I did, I couldn't leave it unsaid forever. I knew that it would break you apart.'

Hermione nodded once more, still a little speechless, 'A part of me will always love you too Harry,' she said, her voice cracking.

'I know,' Harry said, his voice soft once more and a smile back on his face, 'but I had to hear that.'

'I don't know how to act…how to be me without you Harry,' Hermione admitted in a choked voice.

'I know right now it feels like the end of the world, but you'll move on,' Harry promised his friend, 'and I wanted to let you know that I don't want you to cry or mourn for me. I want you to be happy that I finally get to spend some time with my parents.'

Hermione smiled a watery smile, 'I am, but how can I be happy when I see what you've left behind? A broken wife, 3 teenage children who don't have a Father…me.'

'They'll be alright,' Harry said sadly, 'they will learn to cope, just like you will.'

Hermione nodded, her throat dry and her voice stuck in it.

'Throw the stone on the ground,' Harry said as he caught the look of longing in Hermione's eyes, 'you'll go mad if you keep me any longer.'

Hermione nodded and positioned the stone ready to throw it, 'Goodbye Harry,' she said in a whisper.

With a wry smile Harry said, 'Goodbye Hermione.'

It took everything she had but Hermione threw the stone on the floor as hard as she could and it shattered into three pieces, rendering it useless. She stared at it for a moment, Harry was gone now too, and her heart and body ached as she tried to comprehend that.

Eventually she lay down on one of the bunk beds and buried her head into a pillow that still smelled strongly of Harry. She didn't sleep but she cried and cried for what felt like hours. When her Husband got home from work later that evening however the tent was gone and Hermione was acting normal, if not a little bit distant.

When Ron was called in to work for an emergency later that night Hermione lay in bed staring out of the window, and she closed her eyes for the first time in a long time and actually felt herself drifting away to a place where Harry was alive and with her. A land that was a mixture of her dreams and her memories of the man she had loved so much. Harry had been right, in some sense he was still with her, a part of his heart was with Hermione and in that way he still lived, inside of her.

**The End.**

_**A/N – Don't know what brought this on, angsty and stuff but hope you enjoyed it! Just a little thing I wrote in a couple of hours!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
